Confessions are a Good Thing
by K-wood
Summary: Another one of those classic GV get togethers. Gohan asks Videl to the Prom and it ends up being the night that will change their lives forever. R&R!plz


Confessions are a Good Thing

By: zfighter1989

Gohan casually walked down the halls of Orange Star High School. He already had Advanced Calculus and Biology 2 homework, Literature 12 was going to be torture. He walked over to his locker, head looking down, and opened it to get his necessary books. When he shut his locker, he was looking up and saw a poster on it:

_Senior Prom!_

_Once in a lifetime! _

_Make it a night to remember!_

_Bring someone special!_

_$30 single, $50 couple_

_Make it a night to remember!_

Gohan folded it up, put it in his pocket and looked at his watch,"Oh no! Late again!"

He ran into class right on time. The bell rang as soon as he walked in the door. Videl sat next to him and since the teacher wasn't there yet, she decided to start a small conversation. "Hey Gohan,"

"Hi Videl. How are you doing today?"

"Good. Say, can I come over after school today? I need homework help, and some training,"

"Uhh. . . Sure. More than happy to-" BEEP! BEEP! Videl's watch began to glow and there was a small voice talking," Yes chief. On the way." She gave Gohan a look and he returned it. The teacher had just walked in and Videl explained. He dismissed her. Then Gohan stood up," Yes Mr. Son?"

"May I-"

"Use the restroom? Really Mr. Son, try to empty the tank BEFORE class. Go ahead." And with that Gohan was gone.

Later on the roof, Videl was waiting for Gohan quite impatiently. "How in the world does it take you so long to get out of class?"

"Nobody besides you and some others know that I'm the Great Sayiaman. I need to get the teachers to let me out."

"Whatever. Let's go!" She hopped up and was floating above Gohan. He transformed and they flew off to the robbery.

When the team got to the robbery there was a shoot out going on between some robbers and the police. When the top officer there saw them he ordered his men to seize fire. Gohan and Videl did their routine that they always do before sending the bad guys to prison and one of the men inside the bank took a shot at Videl. Just before it hit her, Gohan snatched the bullet and muttered under his breath, _ass. _Videl looked at him, a little shocked. Gohan never cursed. He calmly walked into the bank, and there were some shots fired. The next sight was all of the robbers running out screaming and a few for their _mommies!_ The police fell over in a fit of laughter as Videl came up angrily to Gohan. "What the heck was that!?"

"What?"

"You called that guy that shot at me an ass!"

"Hey! I'm just making sure that you don't get hurt or injured!"

"I can tale care of myself. I would have been fine!"

"When there is a bullet an inch in front of your face?!" This little argument continued as an officer and a reporter watched." The rumors must be true then. They MUST be a couple. There is no other explanation." The reporter was jotting something down and the photographer was getting some really good pictures of them.

Later, after school was over, Gohan took Videl to his house. After they finished their homework was done and out of the way, it was about quarter till 6. Gohan changed and he took Videl to his and Gotens training field.

1 HOUR LATER

Videl was walking back to the field from a nearby stream. As she came closer, she saw Gohan doing some of his own special training. He had broken a sweat and it was running down his skin. His shirt was ripping from the intense energy that he was putting out and eventually it fell off. Videl felt her face burn. She had never seen him without a shirt on. All her mind was thinking was to stop staring but her body and eyes wouldn't listen. After a while of that, she snapped out of the trance and Gohan had put on another shirt. She walked over and continued her ki training.

The next day, Gohan made the decision to ask Videl to the prom. He realized that she was watching him train last night. He could sense her ki in the bush. Maybe she liked him, nah. She must have just wanted to wait till he was done with his training. He knew that he liked her, but she was his best friend but he didn't want to risk their friendship over a REALLY big crush. _Just as friends to Prom, that all._ thought Gohan as he laid down for bed.

The next day had come and Gohan was talking to Videl on the phone. She had called to see if she could come over to train with him. He agreed and Videl said she would be over shortly. Just as he was about to hang up the phone, Goten came running up to it and yelled "HI VIDEL!". luckily she had already hung up the phone. Goten turned to Gohan. "Can I come training with you and Videl, Gohan?"

"You don't need to. Its ki training,"

"Can I come anyways?"

"No,"

"you gonna do something that you don't want me to see or hear?" Said Goten in a snickery, blackmail type of way.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Videl are gonna play kissie kissie aren't you?"

"WHAT?!!" Yelled Gohan in a surprised and embarrassed type of way.

"Mom was talking to Trunks mom and Marrons mom about how you liked Videl and stuff. So I wanna see if its true," Gohan went pale.

"I'm gonna get you for that," Gohan took a step forward.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Yelled Goten as he bolted downstairs and his behind Chi Chi's leg. Chi Chi looked at him. "Goten. . . What's wrong?"

"Gohan is gonna beat me up!"

"why would he do that?"

"I was teasing him about Videl again,"

"Well. . . That makes sense. What did you say exactly?"

"That he liked Videl and that his training with her was them playing kissie kissie,"

"Relax. Now I want you to go apologize to him and you will not go training unless he invites you along with him."

"K Mom." Goten slowly crept up the stairs and came up to and empty room. _Videl must have gotten close enough to the field and Gohan must have left already._ And with that, Goten took off to the field he knew that those two trained in.

Gohan and Videl had just finished a sparring session and Gohan sat up. He was patting the dirt off himself and saw the Prom poster fall out a little. "Hey Videl?"

"Yeah Gohan?"

"Well. . . This probably sounds a little strange coming from me but. . . I was wondering. . . Do you have a date to Prom?"

"No. I would love to go Gohan,"

"Great! But just as friends. . .okay?"

"Sure. . .I guess,"

"Well. . . that's a relief. Glad that Goten or my Mom weren't here,"

"Why?"

"WELL, my mom is always trying to get me to ask you out and Goten would tell her if he heard,"

"Geez. . . Well, at least they didn't hear you."

"no kidding."

A few meters away, Goten is sitting in a tree and after a few minutes he hops down and runs over to Gohan. "GOHAN!" thinking that it was his Mom, Gohan immediately turned red in the face. "Ohh. . . Goten. . . What do you want squirt?"

"Mom told me to come say sorry. . . So, sorry,"

"How long were you here?"

"I didn't hear anything!"

"You tell and you will get your butt kicked squirt, got it?"

"Uh-hu. . .I wont tell,"

"Good. . . Now beat it."

"K! see you guys later!" he left and was confronted by Chi Chi when he came in. he said everything was ok and went to his room. As soon as he got there, he got out a little journal and wrote inside it:

_GOHAN AND VIDEL, PROM DATES_

He snickered and went back down stairs for some food.

The next day, Videl went with a friend, Erasa, to get their Prom dresses. "Hey Videl, who are you going with?"

"Gohan, why?"

"I thought that you two were just friends?"

"Well, he asked and I agreed. He said we could go as just friends. We can get a night to talk about important stuff instead of what everyone usually does at Prom,"

"Sure, Videl. . . Ya like him don't ya?"

"As a friend yes. . . Not in the way you are thinking!" yelled Videl as her face began to turn different shades of red.

"You really are a horrible liar, you know that right?"

". . . . . . You tell and you will DIE. . . GOT IT?"

Erasa nodded. "I wont tell. Lets get our dresses." And with that, they entered the mall.

They returned about an hour later and each had a lot of bags from the shopping expedition. Videl had gotten a black spaghetti strap with glitter at the bottom of the dress with a pink rose sown into the right shoulder. "Why the spiffy dress if you are only going as friends?"

"Don't know. If there is money to burn, burn it,"

"Sure. You want to look awesome for Gohan so that he will give you a kiss or something,"

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE, I WILL KILL YOU. . . GOT IT?"

"Yup I got it,"

"Good. Lets go." As they were walking down the street, Videl spied the weekly newspaper. The front cover was a picture of her and Gohan, The Sayiaman Team, having an argument. _'This is bad. I gotta show it to Gohan NOW!' _"Erasa? I gotta go. See you tomorrow at school!" said Videl as she ran into an alley and transformed into Sayiaman 2. She blasted to Gohan's house as fast as she could.

Videl arrived and she knocked on the door. Goku answered it. "Hello there Videl. What brings you out here?"

"Do you know where Gohan is?"

"He took Goten training. The usual field."

"Thanks!" she said as she blasted off.

When she arrived, Goten wasn't there. Gohan was sitting in a tree, super sayian and didn't have a shirt on. "GOHAN!?" This huge scream startled Gohan and he fell out of the tree. He ran over to Videl. "What's wrong Videl?"

"Do you get the town newspaper?"

"No, why?"

"Read the headline," as he was reading, Videl was in a trance at the sight of him without his shirt on. _'He's too hot and strong for his own good.' _she turned to Gohan's face and it was a dark shade of red. "THAT'S CRAZY!"

"No kidding. I found it in town, how stupid?"

"Seriously. If anyone at school. . . That would be a bad. . . Ok, ok. As long as no one finds out our little secret,"

"No kidding. Say. . . Why don't you have a shirt on?"

". . . do you mind? I didn't think that you would come by today so I didn't bother with one. I have one though, do you want me to put it on?"

". . . its ok. I don't really mind,"

"If you want me to put one on, let me know,"

"K," Said Videl.

"So. . . While you're here, how does some training sound?"

"Great!" They spent the rest of the day sparring.

That Friday was the Prom. The week was just going by so slowly. There were hardly any robberies so Gohan and Videl didn't get out to often. On Wednesday, the trio of Gohan, Videl and Goten went to go get Gohan's tux for prom. Goten was tagging along because Goku and ChiChi went to Ox King's house and he didn't want to go. The two older ones really didn't like him there, for fret that ChiChi had put mini cameras or microphones in his clothing. "hey Goten,"

"Yeah Gohan?"

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Pizza sounds good,"

"Videl?" Said Gohan as he turned to her.

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay then. . . The pizza shop it is!" said Gohan as the trio made the pizza parlor their next destination.

After lunch, Gohan got the chance to talk to Videl in private. "Videl, you want to ditch the squirt?"

"Yeah. Where at?"

"Capsule Corp.,"

"Good. Lets go." Just as Videl finished that sentence, Goten came up to the two whispering teens. "What are we gonna do now guys?"

"You want to go play with Trunks?"

"YEAH!!"

"Lets go you guys." said Gohan as the trio made the Capsule Corporation their next destination.

The Capsule Corp was insight soon enough and Goten took off at a speed of about 70 or 80 mph. When Goten arrived at the door, he rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Trunks answered the door. "Hello?"

"HI TRUNKS!"

"Goten, whats up?"

"Wanna play?"

"Okay then. . . Gravity room, here we come!" yelled trunks as the two small boys powered up and blasted off to the G.R. Gohan walked in, closely followed by Videl. She had only been there once and she wasn't to familiar with the place. "Bulma?" yelled Gohan as he was walking around the huge building. "Bulma?" He finally found her working in one of the labs working on a machine. "Bulma?"

"Gohan, hello. What brings you by? OHH. . . Who's this?" Said Bulma jokingly as she was pointing at Videl. "Girlfriend?"

"HELL NO!" said the two in perfect symmetry. They were both turning different shades of red in the face. "Bulma, we need a favor,"

"What?"

"Can Goten stay here while Videl and I go somewhere?"

"Where are you going you two?"

"Not gonna tell. _You_ will tell my mom,"

"Will not. Comeon, tell me,"

"You swear to NEVER tell ANYONE?"

"Sure wont. Promise,"

"We are going to the mall for a tuxedo for Prom," whispered Gohan on Bulma's ear.

"REALLY? That's interesting. . . Does your mom know?"

"NO. . . and don't you tell her,"

"I wont. Just make sure that you come pick up Goten today before 7'. If not, Trunks will ask if he can stay the night."

"We'll be back soon. See ya then!" Said Gohan as they went outside. Then Bulma ran to the phone, "Gotta call ChiChi!!"

At the store, Gohan picked out a nice tux. It was black, white undershirt, no tie. When he came out, Videl was waiting. She wanted to make sure that he had a good tux for her eyes and to show him off to the other girls at school. "Hey, Videl. How's this?" Videl awoke from her daydream and looked inside. WOW! Gohan was quite well defined muscle wise in the suit. _'DAMN. . . that's a good looking guy standing in front of me! He's way too cute,'_ "Great. All of the girls at school are gonna be so jealous of me. You need to get that suit so that I can show you off at the Prom." Gohan laughed Son style and paid for the suit. "SO Videl. . . YOU can see my tux but I cant see YOUR dress?"

"I want too surprise you."

"Right. Can you at least give me a hint to what it looks like?"

"It's Black."

"That's all?"

"Yup. I was gonna tell you anyways so that you knew what to look for in a corsage,"  
"Thanks. What do you want to do now? We don't need to pick Goten for a while yet."

"Lets go to my house." Gohan nodded and they both left for the mansion that Videl called home.

After a sparring session, Gohan got a small grin on his face. He knew a way to peek at Videl's dress. "Videl, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Said Gohan as he walked off. Videl got up and followed him, knowing what his alternate intentions were. On the way to the bathroom, Gohan decided to go first and stop in her room after. He walked on and Videl opened her door and shut it after she was inside. She suppressed her ki so that Gohan couldn't sense her and she sat patiently on her bed.

Gohan stepped out of the bathroom and looked for Videl's ki. _No where around here, good. I can sneak a peek at the mystery dress._ thought Gohan as he went to her room. He did feel a little uncomfortable going into her room. He'd never gone in there before, but he would do anything to look at the dress. He opened the door and there was Videl sitting on her bed with one of the traditional smug looks on her face. "Nice try. I'll give you that,"

"Come on. . . Can I PLEASE see the dress?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise,"

"Ohh. . .fine. I need to go get Goten,"

"OK. Tomorrow is Prom. Are you ready?"  
"Yup. See you tomorrow at school."

"See you tomorrow, Videl!" Yelled Gohan as he took off for the C.C. building. Videl waved good-bye and she took in a deep breath. She looked at her dress, got ready for bed, looked at it one more time and fell asleep. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Prom day, finally! Videl woke up early to get ready. She spent the day at numerous salons and stores getting ready for the night she dreamed of for more than a week. After all of that was over with, she only had 1 and ½ hors until Gohan was going to be there to pick her up. She looked at her dress and took it into the bathroom. She applied some final make-up and some perfume. She got out some jewelry, a diamond stud earring pair and matching necklace, and put the on as well. She finalized her hair and finally put on her dress. That took a good hour. She looked in the direction of his house. She could sense him on is way there, and he was moving fast. She had to get to the door and prepare herself before he came in and saw her before she wanted him too. She really wanted to surprise him to see if he had the same feelings for her that she had for him. She loved him and she couldn't deny it to herself, as much as she wanted to. Just as she came out of that train of thought, the doorbell rang. Gohan was there. "Hang on a sec," Yelled Videl out to Gohan.

"OK. Do you want me to come inside yet?" A hand stuck out the door. "Take my hand in and close your eyes,"

"You really want to surprise don't you?" He did as he was told and he was led inside the mansion. Videl brought him to the living room and let go of his hand. She stepped back a bit and got into a pose that her maid thought was a good way to impress him. "OK. . .open your eyes!"

Videl stood in front of Gohan. He was in a fantasy world. Videl looked so beautiful standing there in front of him. The only thing going through his head was _WOW. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .this must be a dream. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .she looks incredible. . . . . . . . . .WOW. . . . . . . . . ._Videl broke him out of his trace with a friendly smack on the head. "You who? Earth to Gohan?"

"I'm sorry. . . . . . . .I was staring. You can hit me again if ya want,"

"Thanks for the offer but no. I stared at you when I saw for the first time in that tux. I'm sorry too,"

"It's awesome how we can be so honest with each other. Oh," Gohan pulled something out of his pocket. "Here." Videl opened it and saw a silver corsage with some glitter sprayed on it. "It's beautiful, Gohan,"

"Thank my mom, she made it,"

"I will have to do that pretty soon,"

"How about after the Prom? She wants me to bring you by for pictures,"

"Sure. We should get going."

"Shall we?" said Gohan as he held out an arm for Videl to grab. She did and they went outside. Outside, Gohan yelled out for the nimbus cloud. The little yellow cloud flew down and stopped right in front of them. Videl climbed on, and she felt a little nervous. She rode the nimbus only once after a spar because she was tired and then she didn't have to worry about a dress. "I think I'm gonna fall." Gohan was sitting behind her and flushed.

"Umm. . . . .well, maybe I could. . . "he trailed off. He couldn't finish, his mind wouldn't listen. So, Videl did the action for him. She got the point and grabbed his hands and put them around her waist. She blushed because she never had Gohan's hands on her hips and stomach like that before. Gohan was flushed because he was just to plain nervous of screwing up the night or blabbing his little secret before he needed or wanted to. After a few moments, they blasted off to the Prom.

Dancing and music filled the school gym and couples were everywhere. Gohan and Videl separated for a while, Videl to her female friends and Gohan to his male friends. They each got numerous comments on the way they looked and the way their date looked. Videl was right, all the girls were jealous. After a while, the two saw each other again and there was an upbeat song playing. "Wanna dance, Gohan?"

"Sure. Ladies first." Said Gohan as he stuck his arm out to her. She grabbed it and led him to the floor. They did a dance similar to the one at the party after the defeat of Kid Buu. After that song was over, there was a slow song playing. That was a funny sight to see. Gohan was feeling quite uncomfortable at first, but he adjusted soon as did Videl. After a while, the song ended and the two laughed. "Uhh. . .Videl?"

"Yeah Gohan?"

"Can I talk to you privately?" It was almost time to leave and Gohan NEEDED to tell Videl how he really felt.

"Sure, Gohan." He led her into an empty classroom and stepped a bit away from her. This was it. . .

". . .Videl. . .uhh. . .well. . .how to put this?"

"Just spit it out,"

"Don't run up and slap me for this, k?"

". . .sure," Said Videl, unsure of his intentions still.

"Well. . .I. . .I. . .I think I. . .I think I love you," Gohan turned a dark shade of red after saying this and turned away.

"What? Are you being serious, Gohan?" She said in a caring voice as she walked slowly to his side.

"Indeed I do, ever since that first day I saw you, I knew that I was in love. But we became best friends. Kinda weird to be in love with your best friend, right?"

"No. . .not at all,"

"What do you mean? I told you, will you tell me?"

"I think I'm in love with you to, Son Gohan. With all of my heart. You are the only one in the world who really understands me," Those were the words that Gohan wanted to hear. At the moment, he couldn't believe them. But he soon came around as Videl was grabbing his hand and lacing hers with his. He looked at her and she looked at him as she leaned up to him. Gohan obliged and lent down to meet her lips in a kiss neither of them would ever forget. One of the most important moments of their lives was finally there, and they didn't want it to end.

Prom had ended and Gohan was out getting the Nimbus cloud ready for departure. Videl was sitting around waiting for him when Erasa strode up to her. "How did your night turn out Videl? How was it?"

"Beyond words,"

"What happened. . .wait a minute. . .Gohan gave you a kiss, didn't he?"

"Yup. He sure did,"

"Happy?"

"Again, beyond words,"

"NOW can I tell someone?"

"NO! We kissed in private and no one knows. . .and they won't find out, right? You remember," said Videl as she held up a fist.

"Uh-hu. I remember." Just then Videl started to walk off.

"Gohan is ready to go, see ya later!"

As Videl came up, Gohan was already sitting on the cloud. She hopped up and Gohan hugged her from behind. After a minute or two, the duo blasted off to Gohan's house where their worst horror awaited. . .ChiChi!

As the couple walked in the door, they were attacked by an evil camera. There were quite a few rolls of film used an the two right when they walked in the door. After a while, ChiChi actually asked them to pose for the camera. They did a few saiyiaman poses and a couple love poses and 1 kiss pic. ChiChi ran out of film soon after their kiss. "Mom?"

"Yeah son?"

"I'm gonna take Videl somewhere special for the night, ok?"

"No sex you two. . ."

"Right, were not stupid. That stuff can wait,"

"Ok then. . .have fun!" yelled ChiChi as the two practically ran out of the small home. "Where are you taking me Gohan?"

"To my private lake, Relax Lake,"

"Sounds. . .relaxing. . .!"

"You have no clue how much so,"

"Tell me when we get there, k?"

"K. Lets go!" yelled Gohan as the two blasted to the lake.

As they got close to the lake, Gohan kept his hands over Videl's eyes. He didn't want her to see anything before he wanted her too. "We're here. Ready to open your eyes?"

"Yeah. . .let me see the-" She saw the lake. It was beautiful! The moonlight shine off it and the beach was undisturbed. There was even a small house on the shore. "Where did you find this awesome lake, Gohan?"

"I, uhh, made it. . ."

"WOW. . .how?"

"Well. . ." Gohan told the whole story, everything. The lake was made about a week after the Cell Games and Gohan was just blowing off some steam when he accidentally blew a hole in the ground. Then there were a few days of rain and the hole filled up into a lake. "Geez. . . That was quite a story, Gohan. But you were the one who beat Cell. . .and your father. . .I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry, its in the past. He is back now and I have you. I don't know what else I could want or need."

"Thanks Gohan. Wanna go inside?" He nodded and they went in hands laced together.

They arrived and Gohan was a bit embarrassed. The little home was quite a mess. "Sorry 'bout the mess. Goten and I used this place for training a few months ago and I guess we never got around do cleaning it up. . .hehe,"

"Don't worry about it. We can clean it up," Said Videl as she went to picking up some old dishes and such. "Shouldn't we change first?" Said Gohan.

"I don't have any extra clothes with me. . ."

"You can wear some of my older training clothes if you don't mind,"

"Not at all. Where are they?"

"I'll get them. Hang on a sec," Gohan left and returned a few seconds later with a white t-shirt, blue baggy pants with a matching belt and a pair of Future Trunks boots. They were the perfect size for Videl. "Thanks a lot Gohan, I'm gonna go change real quick."

"K. I'll be here." Videl did return a few minutes later and Gohan was sitting on a chair, staring at her. "See something ya like?"

"Yup,"

"Are you just gonna keep staring at me?"

"Yup,"

"Don't. Is there something that I can do to keep you from staring?"

"Yup,"

"Would it by chance be this?" Said Videl as she kissed him for a seemingly long minute.

"Yup." Gohan then got an idea. He got up and put on some music. "Care to dance?"

"Yup." She replied as she took his hand and they danced the night away.


End file.
